misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Gastrodon
Gastrodon, labled, The No Skill Jock started out as a Shellos and later evolved into Gastrodon. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was a commentator on the Aftermath. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Tauros and Team Delcatty. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Sea Slug Pokemon *Type: Water/Ground *Height: 2'11" *Weight: 66 lbs *Ability: Storm Drain *Nature: Rash *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Mud Bomb **Muddy Water **Clear Smog **Surf Biography Gastrodon's the son of a rich sports announcer and gets all the perks. Including; all the latest sports gear, slashed prices for tickets to sport games and anything else sport related. There's one big problem, he's never been the best at sports. He's uncoordinated, can't run fast without slipping on his slime and his Grandma Gastrodonna beat him in a race. So as you can see, he may have money but sadly that can't buy you skills. He's the laughing stock of his family and his high school. His parents were depressed till his little brother; Gastordan was born. He can do everything his big brother can't and more. So his father Gastratthew Sliminion paid all his attention to Gastordan. Gastrodon entered the competition to prove to his father that he's worthy of some praise. The lesson he learned, sometimes you can't change your luck. Total Pokemon Island Gastrodon entered the competition with high hopes to win that cash prize at the end, but his clumsy skills got the better of him. He started out on Team Regirock with; Ponyta, Starly, Buneary, Slakoth, Gabite, Cherubi, Houndour, Magby and Spiritomb. In Cliff Diving Anyone? his team jumps second and they tie for second place with Team Registeel, surviving the first elimination. He says he's stoked to be captain and hopes to continue doing a great job. In The Big Sleep his team is woken up by a Groudon in the morning. During the Awake-a-thon he falls asleep pretty early and their team ends up losing in the end, but avoids the chopping block which holds; Magby and Slakoth. In the end Slakoth gets eliminated for being so lazy and the game continues. In Dodge Berry his team is woken up by Tauros and the interns. In the third round his team takes on Team Regiice. He tries to get out their captain Shinx, but in a richotche gets himself out. In the end his team wins and survives another elimination. In Those Talented Campers the TPI Talent Show, Gastrodon chooses; Buneary and Spiritomb to compete in the talent show. Buneary ends up coming in 3rd place with her Ice Shards talent and saves their team. In The Scary Outdoors he leads his team through the woods with the help of their guide Azelf. He tells; Cherubi, Magby, Starly and Buneary to get food, where they evolve to Cherrim, Magmar, Staravia and Lopunny respectively. He also orders; Spiritomb, Ponyta and Gible to get firewood where, Gible evolves to Gabite after fighting an Ursaring in rage. In the end his team loses by a couple seconds and go to the Bonfire Ceremony, where him and Ponyta are the bottom two. In the end he's spared and Ponyta becomes the 5th camper voted off. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Drifloon, Mantyke, Vulpix and Whismur are added to Team Regirock. In the second match of the challenge him and Gabite take on Chinchou and Hippopotas of Team Registeel. In the end they win thanks to him evolving into Gastrodon. In Are You Scared Now?, Miltank tricks the campers into revealing their deepest fears and the next day turns it into a challenge. Gastrodon reveals his mortal fear is chicken pokemon and in the end cannot face the chickens. That night his team goes to the Bonfire Ceremony, he ends up in the Bottom 2 with Cherrim and sadly is eliminated. Gastrodon becomes the 7th camper voted off and ends up in 36th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia * Gastrodon's personality is based off of Tyler * Gastrodon's been in 3 out of 5 seasons, but only made it to the merge in Total Pokemon Live * Gastrodon and Delcatty are one of the couples made during Total Pokemon Island along with;Mismagius/Luxray, Sceptile/Jynx (pre breakup), Magmortar/Cherrim, Staraptor/Clefable and Chimecho/Blissey. Gastrodon's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Hot Chelle Rae's "Tonight Tonight" Gallery gastrodon pokedex 3D.png|Gastrodon West in Pokedex 3D gastrodon kalos back.png|Gastrodon's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations gastrodon kalos.png|Gastrodon's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations gastrodon new party.png|Gastrodon's party sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations gastrodon old party.png|Gastrodon's party sprite for the Fourth and Fifth Generations gastrodon unova back.png|Gastrodon's back sprite from the Fifth Generation gastrodon unova front.png|Gastrodon's front sprite from the Fifth Generation gastrodon unova back.gif|Gastrodon's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation gastrodon unova front.gif|Gastrodon's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation gastrodon shuffle.png|Gastrodon in Pokemon Shuffle gastrodon rumble.png|Gastrodon in Pokemon Rumble gastrodon hgss ow.png|Gastrodon's Over World from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver gastrodon md.png|Gastrodon's Mystery Dungeon tile gastrodon sinnoh back.png|Gastrodon's back sprite from the Fourth Generation gastrodon hgss.png|Gastrodon's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver gastrodon dp.png|Gastrodon's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl gastrodon premiere east.png|Gastrodon East's Premiere Pokemon Card gastrodon premiere west.png|Gastrodon West's Premiere Pokemon Card gastrodon crimson invansion.png|Gastrodon's card in the Crimson Invansion Expansion gastrodon rising rivals.png|Gastrodon's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion gastrondon rising rivals weste.png|Gastrodon West's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion gastrodon steam siege.png|Gastrodon's card in the Steam Siege Expansion gastrodon anime model.png|Gastrodon's model for the Pokemon Anime gastrodon anime.png|Gastrodon in the Pokemon Anime gastrodon manga.png|Gastrodon in the Pokemon Manga gastrodon oa.png|Gastrodon's Original Artwork in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl gastrodon dream.png|Gastrodon's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Captain Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Water Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Delcatty